A Family's War: The Stars Shine Brightly
by Ghostprone52
Summary: Commander John Shepard isn't the only one preparing for the Reaper Invasion. A family of five brothers and sister prepare for the coming invasion. Will they succeed or will they fall to victim to the coming harvest? This is their story. OC/OC pairings Shepard and Tali cameo are mention in this story. Story told during ME1
1. Thank You Note

**Hello everyone,**

**I am Ghostprone52 and this chapter with be about me thanking these authors whose stories inspired me to write my own. I have read fanfiction about Tali (Talimancer for life fools) and Shepard romances and thanks to Calinstel on his quarian dialect. I will be using a lot of his dialect. I would also like to thank ArchreaperN7 for his ****For A Better Tomorrow Series****. It inspired me to start my own series.**

**The other authors I would like to thank are:**

**ConradVernerN7**

**Hershel Greene**

**Rob Sears**

**F1manoz**

**The Gentleman Without a Hat**

**If you have a chance check out their stories and tell them ghost sent ya but probably a few of them don't know who I am but hey mysterious figures are in the "now" these days hehehehe.**

**Anyways I hope you enjoy my series and the prologue should be out in a week. I doing the finishing touches.**


	2. Prologue

_**A/N: **_**Hey first fanfic so supportive and helpful criticism is appreciated, Also the Deviant Art is made by Straidy so many thanks to her for letting me use her art.**

**Prologue is updated and much better than the original.**

_Prologue_

_Colony Aurora_

_June 14, 2159_

_Templesmith Residence, Nursery_

"Mommy is the baby coming yet?" asked four-year old Joseph Templesmith as he petted her belly. Maria Templesmith smiled at her young son and ran a hand through his soft, black hair.

"Not yet little Joey, be patient and your brother will come out soon enough."

"But he's been in there forever mommy."

"I know honey but a few more days can't hurt." Maria smiled down at her child then she look to the other cribs in the Nursery. Three-year old John Templesmith, two-year old Veronica Templesmith, and one-year old Stephen Templesmith were all sleeping in their cribs.

"Why don't you go to bed and he might come out in the morning."

"Ok mommy."

Maria watched as little Joey climb back to bed; she smiled and patted her stomach.

"Just you wait Thomas, you're going to love your family, mainly your brothers and sister" Maria thought to herself as she walked to her bedroom for a nap. Her husband, Gabriel Templesmith was sound asleep, she smiled and walk to the left side of the bed and lay down. She patted her stomach one more time and closes her eyes. Soon she drifts off to sleep.

_Colony Aurora_

_June 16, 2159_

_New Life Hospital_

"Madam I need you to push!" asked the doctor as he held out his hands. Maria screamed as she pushed with all her might. Gabriel held her hands as he watched the scene, his eyes wide and in shock. She felt her pelvis was on fire as she tried to give birth to Thomas. The doctor and the nurse kept giving her encouragement and soothing words but she tuned them out and focused on one task, bringing her son into the galaxy. She gave one final push and felt the pain intensified as her son came out of her womanhood. She took a deep breath and watched as the doctor wrapped her baby with a blue blanket and passed it to her. She smiled down at him and took her husband's hand.

"What shall we name him?" Gabriel whispered as he stroke her hand.

"I think you already know the answer to that question, Gabe." Whispered his wife as she stroked the baby with her other hand. Gabriel smiled and stroked Thomas.

"Yes welcome to the world Thomas James Templesmith." Whispered Gabriel and he watch as Thomas cooed and snuggled deeper into his mother. Gabriel looks at his wife and wiped a tear out of his eyes then he lean in and whispered to Thomas's ear.

"I just know that you are destined for something big and I hope that someday I'll get to see it" Gabriel smiled at his son, unknowingly that he won't be able to see it.

_Colony Aurora_

_September 12, 2162_

_Templesmith Residence_

"Contact! Contact! Batarians on the left flank, Helios squad go reinforce the left flan-"Gabriel's words were lost as a missile hit his torso and ripped him to pieces, giving him no time to whisper a prayer for his family's safety.

"Spread out and find me some slaves, I want to be done with this colony before Alliance reinforcements arrive." Barked a batarian as he marched toward the civilian sector.

_Switching point of view_

"Joseph go hide, mommy will be just fine, now go hide in the basement and I will come get you when it's over, now go!" whispered Maria as she started barricading the door. Joseph watches her push furniture in front of the door then ran toward the basement trapdoor. He opens it then runs inside, closing and locking it behind him. He looks at his sister and his brothers and watches as Veronica held little tommy closer to her body.

"Where is mommy Joey?" whispered Stephen as he sat down next to Veronica. Joseph can see that his shoulders were shaking uncontrollable and knew he was scared.

"Mommy is making sure all the bad guy don't get us." Whispered Joseph as he sat down next to John and waited for his mother. Joseph then heard a commotion and heard his mother screaming and the sound of gunshots then silence. Stephen whimpered, John and Thomas started crying, and Veronica just buried her face into Thomas's back. Joseph tried to tell them to be quiet when he heard a loud bang on the basement door.

"I hear children in here Kathor, slaves ripe for the picking! "Shouted a voice and laughter erupted behind the door.

"Well don't stand there like a lazy vorcha, open that door!" barked a gruff voice. Joseph guessed that belong to Kathor. Joseph backed away from the door and sat by his remaining family. He grabbed a metal object by John and waited. He swears to himself that he will protect his family.

"ALLIANCE! FREEZE AND DROPPED YOUR WEAPO-"gunfire erupted behind the door. Joseph listen as the gunfire continues then there was silence. He watched as the door was cut apart by an Omni blade and he rushed at the intruder and was about to swing when he felt a strong hand grip his arm.

"Easy son, your safe now the Alliance is here and we are going to take you to safety." Soothed a marine as he took Joseph's weapon from him and then took off his helmet. Joseph looked at him, taking in his hazel eyes and 5 o'clock shadow, and asked the one thing that was on his mind.

"W-where's m-my m-mommy?" he pleaded. The marine look at him with sadness in his eyes and pointed to a body by the door. Joseph looked and saw his mother, her body riddle with bullets. Joseph felt tears run down his cheek as the marine knelt to embrace and comfort him.

"There, there son, your safe now, I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." Whispered the marine and he started leading Joseph outside. Joseph stopped him by pulling on his arm. He then pointed toward the basement door.

"Wait! My brothers and sisters are still in there, please help them." He pleaded as he started leading the marine toward the basement. The marine smiled and then shouted back toward the entrance and soon more marines came inside and started running toward the basement door. Joseph watches his brothers and sister were being lead outside. The marine beckoned him to come with his hand and Joseph followed him, knowing in his heart that he was finally safe.

_Commander Titus Roldan, Lieutenant Commander David Anderson_

_Arcturus Station _

_October 13, 2173_

_Observation Room_

Commander Titus Roldan stood in parade rest and stared out toward the many alliance ships docking and undocking from the Alliance main base of operations. He sighed and took a sit on the couch by the wall and turned on his omni-tool. He sent a message to his wife who was on Elysium with the children….. Not his children but the ones he founded on Aurora when it was hit by the batarians eleven years ago. _Dam slavers took half the colony before the Alliance could get there and they murdered almost half of the remaining colonist and I just had the luck to run into five orphans who lost their mother in the next room. Someday, we will make those batarians pay and show them why humanity is not a race to be trifled with. _ He turned when he heard the door open and saw his comrade and best friend walked in.

Captain David Anderson walked into the observation port. He was a taller than Titus by a full head but where Titus was built as an ox, Anderson was more of average built for an N7 marine. Titus's skin was a pale where Anderson's was dark brown. Anderson's piercing hazel eyes were focus on Titus's emerald ones and he saluted.

Titus returned the salute before speaking, "At ease commander." Titus sighed and turned around to face the port again. "What brings you here David?"

"How are the children Titus? It's been eleven years since their mother and father died and I see that Joseph has joined the Alliance Military." Said Anderson as he stood next to his friend and looked out toward the stars.

Titus smiled at the thought of Joseph joining the military and being just like him… or almost like him since he wanted to be a commander of a heavy cruiser when he grows up, not a marine. "They are fine, the youngest one is too hyper for his own good and the other ones are almost graduating high school. Get this; they all want to be marines when they grow up…well except John and Joseph, they like to pilot spaceships more than being a grunt"

"At least their happy and aren't you taking Ella to Elysium in a year or so?"

"Yeah and it's going to be nice too, there is be no one but us; it'll be like a second honeymoon." Titus smiled at that prospect and turned to face his friend.

"How is John Shepard?"

Anderson didn't return his gaze and look out toward the stars again. "To be honest, a kid who has no parents and lives in a run-down city on Earth and has to fight for what very little he needs to survive…that kind of experience teaches you something that will stay for the rest of your life."

Titus looked at Anderson and saw that his eyes got dimmer as he spoke and watched as the man continued to stare out the window. Titus didn't know what Shepard had experience in his childhood but it must have been pretty horrible for Anderson to be like this, but before he could ask Anderson started speaking.

"Titus, make sure your children never go through what Shepard went through. He had to join a gang to survive and did some things that he won't even mention to me…..I wish I founded that kid sooner…no deserves the treatment he got as a child." Anderson turned to look at him, his piercing hazel eyes staring straight in Titus's emerald ones.

"Promise me Titus that you would make sure those children of yours don't experience the loss of their parents ever again. Lord knows what they are hiding from us right now." Anderson turned back to the window and watched as a Kilimanjaro class dreadnought flew pass; the massive starship docking with Arcturus Station.

"I promise to never leave my children till they no longer need me." Titus made the promise mostly to himself and Anderson gave him a nod before heading toward the door.

"Glad to hear Titus, now I best get going; Alliance Command has another assignment for me." Titus watched him leave and sat down on the couch. _Dam…..I guess I should count myself lucky to find those children, god help me if I didn't._ Titus shuddered at the prospect of his adopted children living out in the streets begging for food or worse, becoming personal slaves to the batarians. _Never again…..Never again._

_Elysium_

_March 2, 2174_

_Battle of Elysium_

Titus sat in a diner with his wife Ella; they were chatting about what they were going to do now and what they were going to do later.

"So Honey, I was thinking we can go shopping for some….ummmmm….." Titus scratched his head and sighed, his wife smiling at his discomfort.

"Clothing honey? Or do you want more jewelry and if you think we are looking at weapon then you are dead wrong." Stated Ella as she took a sip of her drink and browse on her omni-tool for specific landmarks they could visit. Titus looked at his wife and congratulated himself on how lucky he is to have her. She was a brunette with a petite body and blue eyes that seem to shine when she smiles.

Titus was about to reply with a witty comeback but the colony's emergency alarms started blaring and GARDIAN turrets were pointing and firing at ….batarians ships? Titus's eyes widen and he grabbed Ella's hand and started dragging her toward the colony's safe house.

"Titus! What's going on?! Who are those ships?" shouted Ella and screamed as a building was hit by batarian orbital strikes and collapsed the ground.

"Batarians are hitting the colony, Ella, stay in the safe house till I come and get you and under no circumstances are you to open the doors for anything unless it is alliance soldiers. Do you understand?" Ella nodded and pulled Titus in for a passionate kiss.

She broke away and touched his right cheek, "Please be careful and comeback to me in one piece or so help me I will come down to whatever afterlife you are at and drag your sorry ass back here." Titus smiled, took her hand and gave it a squeezed before he turned around and started running toward the Alliance command center located three clicks from here.

As Titus rushed toward the command center, completely obvious to the batarian cruiser that was targeting it, he saw alliance marines running from the outpost, some of them carrying children and other equipment while colonists ran with them holding onto their love ones, Titus pulled a marine over who was holding a two-year old girl in his left arm and a M7-Lancer in his right.

"Soldier! Why are you evacuating from the HQ?"

The soldier pointed his gun to something behind Titus before he turned around and started running towards the safe house, the little girl crying as he ran. Titus turned around to catch a glimpse of an old batarian cruiser firing it salvo straight to the command center, decimating the place and the soldiers that couldn't get out in time. He saw Kodiaks flying toward the scene and for a second, he thought reinforcements were coming but when the side doors open, batarian pirates started shooting at anything that moved below. He watched marines and colonists fall to the hail of gunfire and noticed a batarian aiming a rocket at him.

Titus dove to the side of a building as a rocket flew past him, He turned around in time to watch the marine he talked to earlier hugging the little girl tightly as the rocket hit him, spattering him all over the street and on the little girl who was screaming and cowering next to his charred corpse. Titus ran over to the little girl, picked her up along with the lancer and started sprinting toward the safe house.

Titus sprinted around a corner and came face to face with a batarian pirate, time seems to slow as both Titus and the batarian brought up their rifles. Titus and the batarian both let off a burst and Titus took the bullets in his right shoulder, leaving that arm useless as he shield the little girl from harm. The batarian wasn't so lucky; the bullets shredded his head, leaving him a headless corpse.

Titus continued to run toward the safe house with his right arm hanging uselessly to his side since the bullets hit his right shoulder's collarbone. The little girl had her arms wrapped tightly around him as he ran.

As he approached the safe house entrance, he saw thirty marines in a defensive perimeter around the entrance. One of them approached him and saluted.

"Sir! Corporal Fernando Hernandez, Glad you could join us, those batarians are breaking through our defenses as we speak, we already lost contact with the east blockade and the west blockade is in need of reinforcements!" Titus set the little girl down and patted her head.

"You are one tough young lady." Said Titus and he smiled at her, which she smiled in return. "Now go inside and look for a woman named Ella, she'll take care of you." The little girl nodded and gave him a hug which her return and ran toward the entrance. Titus watched her enter before he turned back to address the Corporal.

"Corporal can you get in radio contact with the Alliance Second Fleet in Orbit?"

"No sir, comms are down. The batarians have a jammer located somewhere in the east barricade."

"How do you know that Corporal? The jammer could be anywhere."

'"If I were the batarians sir, that's exactly what I would do. Place key equipment in places that are secured."

"Very well, let's move out" Titus pointed to a group of five marines cleaning their rifles. "You five with me, we are going to secure that jammer."

"Sir, Yes Sir!"

Titus and the marines picked up their weapons and started sprinting toward the east barricade. Titus heard a weapon's firing pin clicked into place to his right in an empty store and swung his Lancer to face it and opened fire.

"Contact, tangos are hiding in a store, get in cover and open fire!" Titus cursed as his Lancer overheated. He dropped it and pulled out his sidearm, taking potshots as his team returned fire. He spotted a batarian pyro and fired a shot at his fuel canister. The batarian started to panic and ran into his own teammates, taking them out in a ball of fire.

"Commander, behind you!" Titus turned around in time to watch a batarian pyro aim his flamethrower at him.

"…Shit….arrrrrrgh." Pain lanced across Titus's body as he collapsed to the ground and began to roll in an attempt to extinguish the flames. He lost all feeling to his left hand and stopped rolling.

Titus could faintly hear gunfire before he saw the batarian pyro fly across his eyes, wrapped in biotic power, and slammed into the side of a building. He saw Corporal Hernandez appear next to him and saw his mouth moving. Titus saw streaks of darkness in his vision and before darkness swallowed him, he thought of one final thought.

_I broke my promise._

_Earth_

_March 9, 2174_

_London Memorial Center_

Thomas stood with his family as they lowered the coffin of Ti…Dad. Veronica and El…. Mom were weeping, While Joseph, Stephen, and John stood in parade rest. Their faces an emotionless husk as the coffin lowered.

Thomas looked back toward the coffin and made a promise.

_Dad…wherever you are….. I promise you that I will keep humanity safe and bring destruction and death to any threat. That is my promise._

**A/N Hey guys finally founded time to fix the dam prologue and to those who liked and followed Chapter 3 is in production and will be uploaded around December. Now this prologue is so much better than the old one. Enjoy**

**~Ghost**


	3. A Bad Beginning

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I am back with more Mass Effect, I took a week off to think about how the characters are all gonna meet and I finally came up with how the Templesmith family meets Neema and to those who are here for the actions don't worry, I'll be adding some of those to this chapter too butnot so much next chapter will have more action then this one so bear with me since this is the first time I have ever wrote any fight scenes.**_

_**Anyways I don't talk much so let's get on to the story. **_

_**P.S Can I get some reviews :) I need to know how I am doing hehehe. **_

_**P.P.S thoughts are italicized it's something new that I incorporated into my story or at least new in my kind of writing since I use quotation marks for talking and thinking….. If that made no sense then blame my cat, he was the first one who read this and told me it was good, though I don't think a cat flipping its tail in your face classifies as good but who am I to judge.**_

_**P.P.P.S to those of you who were thinking "get a life" after you read the last message, I do have a life and no my cat is not my whole life. -_-**_

_Neema'Calon Nar Neema, Commander Thomas Templesmith, Lance Corporal John Templesmith_

_Illium_

_1337 hours_

_January 20, 2183_

_Nos Astra_

Neema sighed as she exited another store. After looking to get a job and being denied and called a suit rat at twelve stores, she felt like her pilgrimage was taking a turn for the worst. She only has 23 credits left out of the 1000 she received from her mother for her pilgrimage and that's not even enough for a nutrient paste, she wonders what her father and mother would say when they see her in this state…...knowing her parents probably be encouragement. Neema approached a bench and sat down and begin to silently plead to the ancestors for guidance and luck to complete her pilgrimage. She didn't notice that a turian and two batarians who were eyeing her with hatred and lust. She finished her prayers and set off toward another shop, hoping for her luck to increase and still oblivious to the men following her. She arrived at a small café called Nova's Eatery and approached the cashier. She noticed a human male in black and red armor with the words N7 on his breastplate standing by a balcony watching the people and looking out toward the market place while drinking some kind of brownish substance in a small cup. She averted her eyes and started toward the door, hoping that her luck would play out. When she entered the café, she immediately knew she wasn't welcome, every single pair of eyes turn toward her with undisguised hatred. She gulped and walked toward the cashier, wringing her hands as she went to the front counter.

"What do you want suit-rat?" Asked the sari waitress in disgust and she crossed her arms under her breasts and glared venomously at the quarian.

"I w-would l-like t-to apply for a job here." Said Neema and she slouched down as the Asari glare seems to increase tenfold. The Asari laughed and pointed toward the door.

"Get out of here suit-rat, we don't serve much less hired thieves and vagrants now get out before I call security. She pointed her finger once again at the door and Neema heartbroken and shamed, walked out the door, sadness, and despair was evident in her stance. She could hear laughing and insults being throw at her and tears started to form in her eyes. She started running full pelt with her only thought being to get out of here. Little did she know that the three men were still stalking her.

Thomas watched as John loses another match of Skyllian Five from the top of the balcony where he was standing. He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. Coffee is a marine's best friend, although this type of coffee taste like that dextro wine he was dared to drink, minus the puking and trip to the hospital, of course he got John back for the dare by hacking his omni-tool so it played sex noises whenever he uses it, though it didn't feel like a hack, not when you password is _stephenisashiteater69,_ all it took was thinking down to John's level of thinking and "Voila" in you go. Thomas heard a commotion and turned around to watch a young quarian run out of the café where he got his shit-tasting coffee. Normally, he wouldn't mind intervening in showing racist jackasses why their kind is not welcome and a good use for target practice. What stopped him short was what looked like three potential rapists, all "stalking" toward their prey. If you call staring at their prey's ass as stalking then this galaxy has a sick sense of humor. The three men glared at Thomas and he looked back to the balcony, tapping his raikou pistol. He activated his omni-tool and sent a call to Veronica. She picked up a few seconds later.

"Hey Thomas, sorry I can't talk right now, Joseph and I are busy negotiating with this volus who charging us a ridiculous amount of credits for weapon mods so call me back in a few minutes ok? Ok bye." She hung up before he could say anything. Thomas turned off his omni-tool and drew out his raikou. He turned around and caught sight of his targets disappearing into an alley. He ran toward the alley with his pistol drawn and hid on the side of a building to the right of the entrance to the alley.

"Hello there quarian, we heard about your little problem and we would like to help." Judging from deep and rough voice, it had to be the turian. Thomas checked the mass accelerator on his raikou and his grenades. He only had two grenades…._TWO! Who the hell touched my grenades_! While he was silently seething at this prospect, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation but when he heard a synthesized scream which was quickly silenced and he rush forward into the alley.

Neema sat down and curled her body into a fetal position, her stomach growling and she felt light-headed from the hunger. She felt tears trail down her cheeks as she thought about how she would never return home to the fleet with her gift for the Vaetora's ship captain.

"Hello there quarian, we heard about your little problem and we would like to help." She looked up and saw a turian and two batarians smirking at her. She didn't like the look that the turian was giving her.

"C-Can I h-help y-you?" asked Neema and she watched as the batarians burst out laughing while the turian just smirk.

"Oh no quarian but we are going to help you by giving you 60,000 credits if you do us one favor." Said the turian with a sly tone and an ever increasing smirk on his face. Neema did not like where this was going but 60,000 credits is enough for one of those used freighters she was looking at earlier….. **NO!** She is supposed to finish her pilgrimage on her own not accept charity especially if it's from strangers she didn't know. She took a deep breath and hope this was a good decision.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, I don't need charity and by the way you guys are looking at me, this "favor" is related to getting into my suit." Neema gave them a glare and turn around, walking away from the three bosh'tets. She then received a shove and fell to the ground, their hands started grabbing her and lifting her up and holding her by the arms.

"Feisty one are we? Ha that's how I like my women." The turian gave another smirk and cupped one of her breast. Neema tried to break free but the batarians held her tightly. She felt tears trail down her cheeks as she whispered good bye to her parents. **"At least I'll be with the ancestors." **Neema closed her eyes and waited for the horrors that were coming.

"I wonder what will kill you first….. The infection….or us…" the turian laughed and moved his hand toward her visor and Neema couldn't help but let out a scream which was quickly silence by the turian with a punch to the side of her head.

"FREEZE! Drop her and back away or I will shoot." She felt the batarians let her go and she dropped to the floor, curling into a ball and silently crying.

Thomas rushed in just in time to see the quarian being man-handled by the batarians and the turian reaching for her visor. Thomas growled and raised his pistol at the three rapists.

"FREEZE! Drop her and back away or I will shoot." He aimed the raikou at the turian and placed his finger on the trigger. The batarians dropped the quarian and she curled into a ball, Thomas turned his attention back to the turian and saw the smirk on his face.

"This isn't any of your concern….human…. now leave before anyone gets hurt."

"Let…her…go…now."

"And what you going to do, shoot me? Ha do you even know who I am?" Thomas glared at the turian as his smirk widen

.

"I am Telio Opinian, Pirate king of the Shadow pirate clan and if you don't leave right now, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to my varrens." The batarians laughed and Thomas caught a glimpsed of one of them reaching for a pistol. He fired at him and watched his head exploded. _Wow dumbass didn't even have a shield, pfft some pirate clan this lot is from._Thomas shields flickered as the other batarian fired his pistol and was rewarded with a bullet in the head. _The amount of dumbasses in this galaxy is surprising, what are the odds that two armed batarians wouldn't be wearing shields._Thomas thoughts were interrupted by a three-fingered fist connecting with his head. He staggered back and dropped his pistol which the turian picked up and aim at his head, smiling with confidences.

"Better luck next time huma-. " Thomas gave the turian a hammerfist and grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. The turian landed on the ground, dropped the pistol, and blue blood started seeping out of his mouth. He looked up and watched an armored foot connect with his forehead, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Don't mess with a N7, you piece of shit eating dino." Thomas cracked his neck and turned toward the quarian who was still curled on the ground crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she scooted away, whimpering.

"Ma'am, it's alright, the pirates are dead and they won't hurt you anymore." Said Thomas in a flat voice being careful not to show any emotion in his voice.

"Ma'am, it's alright, the pirates are dead and they won't hurt you anymore." A flat voice hit her audio receptors and Neema looked up to see a huge human male wearing jet black armor with the words N7 on his right chest plate kneeling in front of her. The male had dark black hair, and she guessed that when he stood up he would be about 6 feet 3 inches in height. Through his voice is flat, his eyes showed concern behind his emotionless shell. Neema guessed that something horrible happened in his life for him to try to hide his emotions. Neema continued to stare into his eyes and she felt a tingle run down her spine. She looked away and started analyzing this emotion. _ What is this? I just met him and plus it looks like he doesn't even have a soul. Foolish girl, he just saved your life and his eyes show his emotions. _Deep in her internal musing,Neema didn't notice the two asari police officers toward her and the N7.

"Hands up where we can see them suit rat." Demanded a voice that forced Neema out of her thoughts and stared in fear at two M7 Lancers aimed at her head. She was about to raise her hand when the N7 stepped in front of her and blocked her from the lancers' line of sight.

"Officers, there is an explanation for all of this." The N7 flat voice had a steel edge to it that Neema caught but the officers were clueless to it. One of the asari gave her a sneer and looked at the N7, batting her eyelashes. Neema noted that she was pretty but her mother could defeat her in that contest any day.

"Oh we know big boy." She gave him a grin and Neema looked at her with disgust. _Who does that bosh'tet think she is? Officers don't flirt with victims or suspects….. Unless…. Oh no. _Neema grabbed the N7 right arm and turned him around, he looked at her with curiosity and Neema's fingers started dancing together at her waist.

"Human, how about my colleague takes the quarian to be detained and we can go out to dinner…. My treat." The asari gave him a winning and started walking towards him, swinging her hips while her colleague lowered her rifle.

The N7 crossed his arms and replied in a flat tone, "Seducing me isn't going to work, now I suggest you take this turian and get him detain and let me and my…friend go before I report this to your superior." The asari and her colleague looked at him in shock and glared at him.

"What's this? A human protecting a filthy suit-rat? Fine, but if I catch you making any more trouble, I'll haul your ass in and make sure you don't see the light of day and another pretty woman for the rest of your short life." The N7 snorted and grabbed Neema's arm, leading her out of the alley and toward the small café where she was at earlier. When they entered, the asari waitress looked at Neema in surprised but didn't protest when she saw a big, armored human male leading her.

"Ma'am sit down and I'll get you some food." The N7 started toward the front counter and Neema walked toward a booth in the back corner and sat down, wringing her fingers at the stares she was receiving from the other patrons, and let her thoughts wonder.

_To think that at the start of my day, I was desperately trying to get a job and find my pilgrimage gift and now later in the afternoon I was rejected a job thirteen times and almost raped by three pirate members and recruited by an alliance soldier who is also a N7 badass…. He has nice arms too…. And a dreamy face…. Wait what am I doing? He just met me and I already have a crush on him….. He did save my life and he's not bad to look at… no, he will probably turn me loose and I'll be back on the streets with no money or a job….. Then why is he buying you food you foolish girl….. Wait, how does he know that I am even hungry, I didn't give him any indication that I was hungry? _Neema looked up when three tube of nutrient paste that were pushed towards her and that the N7 was staring at her with his arms crossed and a cup of that brownish substance in his hand.

"Ma'am, I know you're hungry because your stomach was rumbling like an angry vorcha while I was leading you here." He took a small sip of his cup. "So dig in while it's hot or cold….whatever temperature that tube of pastes is radiating." He took another sip and Neema grabbed a tube and plugged it into her vocalizer and started eating. She continues to stare at the N7 and was surprised that she didn't know his name.

She took out her tube of paste before she spoke. "I am sorry, where are my manners, I am Neema'Calon Nar Neema." She waited for him to laugh at her name but he just stared at her impassively, causing her to be a little nervous. "M-may I asked who you are?" The N7 continued to stare at her and she started playing with her fingers but stopped when she noticed his smile.

"Nice to meet you Neema my name is Commander Thomas Templesmith, Alliance Navy." Thomas gave her another smile and she felt herself blush, thankful that she was wearing a mask.

Thomas continued to stare at Neema but stopped when he noticed that he was doing it. _What am I doing? She just a friend, plus I only met her ten minutes ago. Well…. She is not bad to look at and her eyes are intriguing… NO! I will not let this become another Becky. I'll just buy her some more food and send her on her way….yeah so she can be rape by the next group of dickheads that sees her, you stupid dumbass. Fine I'll ask her if she wants to tag along with me…. At least until I can get her somewhere safe._ Thomas watched Neema finish the first tube and grabbed another one and started to eat. _Sigh; alright she coming with me, I am sure Joseph could use another engineer. Oh and I also got to buy her a weapon and myself too, seeing that I lost my pistol back in that alley._ Thomas thoughts were interrupted when a turian walked past and gave a Neema a glare.

He gave a snorted and said some words that made Thomas's right hand twitched toward his empty metallic holster. "What are you doing here suit-rat; this place doesn't serve your kind. Get out of here you filthy peasant." Neema sank deeper into her seat and lowered her head.

Thomas snorted and gave him a snarky reply. "Quit insulting yourself dino and get out of my face before I kick your ass." The turian turned his glare toward Thomas and gave him a sneer.

"What's this? The suit-rat found herself a boyfriend? How does it feel to not be able to fuck your girlfriend primate?"

"I dunno, how does it feel to only be able to fuck your mom?"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me dino." Thomas raised his cup to take another sip of his coffee but the turian smacked it out of his hand, spilling it all over Thomas's face.

"You gonna apologize primate? Or I will smash your face in?" Thomas wiped the coffee from his eyes and gave him a cold smile. "What so funny primate?" the turian cracked his knuckles, apparently having no idea on what the words 'N7' on Thomas's chest plate means. Thomas stood up and cracked his knuckles too, the other patrons all stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene unfolding in front of them and the asari waitress hid behind the counter.

"Hey Thomas there you are." Shouted a voice from the front entrance, Thomas looked over and saw John walking up to them, grinning, but his smile didn't reach his eyes and he was sizing up the turian. The turian, to his credit, knew he was outnumbered so he started walking away but not before he got out the last word.

"You're lucky primate, next time your friend won't be here to protect you and the suit-rat." Thomas continued to give him a cold smile while John growled and tapped his holster. The turian bolted when he saw the weapon, causing John to laugh.

John turned back to Thomas, "Who the hell was that guy? Eh who cares, anyways little brother, what have you been up? Veronica was about to burst a bubble when you wouldn't answer your omni-tool and what's a suit-rat?" Thomas smiled and patted John on the back, obvious to his shocked expression. _Wait? Did Thomas just pat me on the back? Holy shit he hasn't express this much emotion since he was dumped by that cold-heart sack of shit two years ago. Veronica's has to hear about this new turn of events._

"While you were busy losing your credits to a con man, I was busy recusing a young woman from rapists and buying her lunch since her stomach was making noises when I was leading her here. Oh and do you have a spare pistol?" Thomas sheepishly looked down and gave a small kick with his right foot. "I kinda lost it in an alley.

John shook his head and started laughing, "And you're complaining about my gambling problems when you can't even keep track of your weapons." John's whole body shook with mirth and he gave Thomas a slap on the back.

"Shut up, I have a good reason to lose my pistol"

"No you don't." He chuckled, "you are always supposed to remember your weapons." John wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. "I wonder what our old drill instructor will say." John noticed a quarian sitting behind Thomas and looking at them with curiosity. "Hey Thomas, I think that quarian is checking you out." Thomas started laughing and punched John on the shoulder.

"That's the woman that I saved, you dumb sack of shit." John's laughter joined Thomas's, obvious to the other patrons who were looking at them like they were some kind of crazy circus.

Thomas took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before speaking, "Ok, how about we go meet up with Veronica and everyone else before I get another lecture on 'attendance' and what to do when I get a call." John and Thomas both started heading for the door before Thomas turned back around to where Neema was quietly sitting playing with her fingers. "Hey Neema, you coming? Or would you rather sit there and twiddle your thumbs." He gave Neema a smile and beckoned her to follow them while John scratched his head in confusion. Neema got up and walked toward the N7 operative and his brother, she continued to play with her fingers.

"Why do you twiddle your thumbs a lot…. Eh what's her name again Thomas?" John was still scratching his head as they head out of the café.

Thomas gave John a blank look and shook his head, "John… did you really finish high school or was that diploma a copy from Stephen's?" John shouts of protest fell on deaf ears. "Her name is Neema'Calon Nar Neema." John snickered when he heard her name repeated twice but shut up and raised his hand in an 'I surrender' pose when Thomas gave him a glare. Neema to her credited just gave John a blank look and turn her head away from him walking stiffly ahead.

"Nice going John, you pissed off another woman. What's the count this time? One? Two? Thirty-five?" Thomas smirked and ran up ahead to where Neema was still stiffly walking away from them, leaving John with his mouth open and a bruised ego.

John watched the two of them walk side by side, chatting, and couldn't help smile at how his little brother was becoming the young man he was two years ago…..minus the smartass attitude and the hurtful jokes… _aw who am I kidding, I have heard much worst from Veronica and Stephen. Also, Thomas is right….. Those marines sure know how to handle my __**awesome**__ comments and jokes… granted I don't think they were laughing with me but at me… shit I am falling behind. _John ran toward the two….lovebirds and continued to smile at them as they walked toward the marketplace.

_Nos Astra Marketplace, Illium_

_1420 hours_

_January 20, 2183_

_Commander Thomas Templesmith, 1__st__ Lieutenant Veronica Templesmith, Master Sergeant Stephen Templesmith, Lance Corporal John Templesmith, Rear Admiral Joseph Templesmith_

Thomas steered his gaze away from the weapon shop and walked toward the diner where he was meeting his siblings. John was already there since he didn't stop to admire the Katana shotguns, M7- Lancer assault rifles, and Raikou pistols. _Probably just buy two pistols, most of my weapons are on the ship and I do have some spares…ok maybe a lot of spares and payday should be coming in two days, lord knows that John needs it._ Thomas thoughts wondered back to his new quarian friend. _I wonder if Joseph needs another engineer because I can't toss her out on the streets again…..not with that pirate…. Excuse me "pirate" gang lurking about….. If Joseph says no then I'll hack his omni-tool and make it play elcor porn whenever he turns it on…. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do but first need to ask her if she wants to come with us._

Thomas turned back to where Neema was silently following him, continuing to lay with her fingers. _Hmmmm she has a huge nervous habit….. I wonder if we can change that by taking her to that club on the Citadel, what was it called again?….. Oh yeah Flux that's the place… Wait why am I thinking about her….. Well her nervous habit is adorable and that suit looks nice on her… dam do I have a crush on her or am I just a pervert….. I don't like the latter so I'll go with the first one… I wonder if it will work, I mean she is dextro and I am levo…..No I am done with love, protecting citizens is what I am good at now, I will stay professional and help her with combat training…..it looks like she will need it, Ok let's go buy her that weapon and John can tell Veronica where I am._

"Ma'am what is your weapon specification?" Neema looked at her enviro boot and gave a small kick with her left foot. Thomas fought down a smile that was threatening to break forth and waited patiently for her answer.

"W-well I am g-good with pistols and I have medical training from my mother." Thomas gave her a small nod and started walking back towards the weapon shop he saw earlier, the Quarian trailing quickly behind him.

Thomas noticed all the looks that were being aimed at Neema from the other council races, mostly the volus and asari. _Racist bigots, I thought we humans were racists but these aliens are just as bad as us._ Some of the turians and asari walked up to him and warned him there was a quarian following him but he just either stared at them till they back off or barreled through them.

They entered the weapons shop and immediately headed for the section with two rows of pistols on it, ignoring the turian clerk who was eyeing them but trained his sights on Neema the most.

"Do you want a Raikou? They are my favorite and they pack a punch."

"You don't need to spend credits on me; I have my own credits….."

"And how much is that?"

"…..43 credits." Neema whispered and starting playing with her fingers again. Thomas couldn't help but smile at her and grabbed two raikou and walked to the turian clerk. He placed the pistols on the counter and turned on his omni-tool.

"How much credits for both of these?"

"Each one is four thousand credits but I'll give you a discount if you introduce me to the suit-rat over there." Thomas gave him a cold smile and paid eight thousand credits. He grabbed both of the pistols and walked back toward Neema who was busy looking at omni-tool models. She turned around as he walked up to her and handed her a pistol. She stared down at the pistol and Thomas took a looked at the omni-tool models. _Hmmmmmmm...a Nexus would do nicely for her. _He grabbed the Nexus and proceeds back to the clerk. The clerk barely gave him a glance and sent him the price via omni-tool. He paid the price and went back to Neema holstered in her metallic holster and was staring at him and the omni-tool, her eyes sparkling, and she tilted her head to one side. Thomas gave her a confused look but handed her the omni-tool which she strapped into her arm. She looked up at him and tilted her head again. Thomas saw her eyes sparkled and finally figured out that she was smiling, He returned her smile. She suddenly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Thomas tensed up for a few moments but gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

"No one has helped me so far on my pilgrimage and I thought I was alone outside of the fleet but you showed me kindness and compassion when I needed it most." Neema pulled away but stayed within arm's reach, "I know that there is nothing that I have that can ever repay you for your kindness." Thomas smiled and grabbed her hand.

"No need to thank me for something that was purposely given to you." Neema was about to protest but Thomas raised his right hand. "Besides, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on my ship, we are in need of another good engineer."

Neema gave him a confused look, "How do you know that I am an engineer?"

"Aren't all quarians good with technology?" Thomas asked with a grin.

"Yes, but how do you know? The other races think we are beggars and vagrants."

"Oh we had an optional course to learn about the other races while I was training to be a N2. Asari are like the Roman Empire back on earth. They think they are the apex species of the galaxy just because they discovered spaceflight first. Turians well it's hard to tell what they are like. Ambitious, militarists, and biggest fleet in the galaxy…..well behind you guys since you have fifty thousand ships. Anyways, I guess they would be like Nazi Germany in 1931…. And I am boring you with history" Neema smiled as Thomas's rabbling.

"No it's nice to see that another person who isn't quarian knows about our history even though it barely covers anything." Stated Neema and she giggled when Thomas threw her a face of mock hurt. She didn't know what to make of this new emotion that was surging through her body. Before she could find out what this emotion was, she saw Thomas tense up and un-holstered his new weapon. She turned around and saw a band of twenty men armed to the teeth entered the store, twelve turians, four asari, and four salarians. She fingered her newly bought pistol, afraid of using it, but the armed party just went up to the clerk and started negotiating a price on some new assault rifles.

Neema mentally sighed with relief when Thomas collapsed his pistol into his metallic holster.

"So, do you want to head back to where my siblings should be?" asked Thomas and started walking toward the entrance when Neema gave him a nod. Neema followed him, smiling as she walked next to him. Her smile grew wider as she watched Thomas glared or barreled through more people who came up to warn him about her. They turned a corner and walked into a broken down and shady place of the market.

As they were walking, they passed a group of salarians and a turian lounging about by a closed down store.

"You know, this marketplace has some shady areas. You think that since this is Illium they would have a lot more credits to repair most of the damage." Stated Thomas and Neema nodded. "Come on let's get to the restaurant, I bet they are already eating without us."

They increase their pace and came close to the gang of aliens, the turian saw them and started approaching them, a swagger in his steps, flanked by two of the salarians. Thomas gave a sigh as they approach.

"You got to be kidding me, another gang of idiots." Neema giggled and Thomas gave her a small smile, which quickly disappeared as the turian stopped in front of them.

"I am Gallus Pateeno and if you want to pass then pay up the fee." Thomas rolled his eyes and Gallus shot him a glare and smiled at Neema, causing her to shudder.

Thomas gave him a grin which caused the turian to curl his talons into a fist. "What's the fee little dino?" Gallus's glare intensified and he took a menacing step toward Thomas, who in turn tapped his pistol.

Gallus took a stepped back and behind his colleagues before clearing his throat and answering. "It is 50 credits but since you insulted me and I don't like your attitude, plus there is a suit-rat with you, I say the fee comes to a total of 30,000 credits. You can send it to my account via your omni-tool." Thomas started laughing outright when he heard the final price. "What's so funny, human?"

Thomas took a deep breath and slowed his laughing, Neema stepped a little closer to him when she saw the other salarians approaching them. "You seriously think I'll pay you that much? You'll probably better off with the 50 credits." Gallus smiled, which caused Thomas to stop laughing and tense up. "What's so funny?"

Gallus smiled intensify and he turned his stare toward the young quarian hiding behind Thomas. Thomas stepped in front of her and took out his pistol. _What am I doing? I barely know her…. No she my…friend and I don't abandon my friends so let's see these idiots try to touch her…I'll tear them apart. _With renewed confidence, Thomas pointed the pistol at Gallus.

"Back away if you value your life Gall-", a gunshot echoed behind him and Thomas felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder, completely dislocating it and knocking him to the ground. _Shit sniper….He has a widow… get up Thomas…. Get up. _Thomas tried to get on his feet but stagger and collapse on the ground. He felt a hand on his back and fore arm, lifting him up into a standing position. Thomas leaned his body against his helper and turn to see who it was.

He gave a surprised huff when he saw Neema supporting him and pointing her pistol straight at Gallus, who in turned just smiled and gave a little wave of his hand. Thomas heard guns clicking behind him and saw the salarians pull out pistols and SMGs in front of him and pointing at them. _Shit! We are surrounded…..These guys are military trained….. Therefore not a gang of idiots…fuck me._ Thomas gave a groan as he tried to activate his omni-tool but heard the sound of a sniper firing. On instinct alone, he elbowed Neema out of the way before the bullet entered his stomach, knocking him to the ground again. He heard a synthized scream which was quickly cut off and he turned his head to watch Neema fall limply to the ground. _Oh god….I have failed._

"Don't worry human, the suit-rat isn't dead just unconscious, now I believe I owe you something." Thomas felt an armored boot connect with his head, knocking him unconscious.

Telio smirked as he smashed his boot on the human's head, knocking him unconscious, and turned around to Gallus who was standing in front of his salarians henchmen, smirking at the bodies on the ground.

"Thanks for the help Gallus, this human is going to know the word pain once I am through with him." Telio opened his omni-tool and sent Gallus 60,000 credits. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine and if you just want the human I'll take the quarian off your hands, been so long since I had one of those." Telio shook his head and Gallus shrugged then walked away with his salarian cronies.

Telio watched him till he was out of earshot and keyed his omni-tool. "I want a shuttle to my location now; we have the packages and need pickup." The turian on the other end sent his acknowledge and Telio walked away with his armored squad who were in the weapon shop that the human and his quarian pet were in. _I'll probably just kill the suit-rat in front of him….. Hmmm I think I'll do it slowly….. Taking off her mask should kill her slowly…. Yes that's a perfect plan. _Telio smiled at his plan and walked toward the shuttle that was landing.

**A/N: Yes Yes a cliffhanger, I am so evil but hey don't worry the next chapter should have the conclusion to this here cliffhanger. Also I got no reviews the last chapters so please review so I know what I am doing right and what I need to improve.**

**Also, big thanks to Philip Hinkle my beta, without his critical eye, I would have many errors in my chapters.**

**Have a nice day and one more time, REVIEW PLEASE**

**~ Ghostprone52**


	4. A Star Shines

_**A/N: Hey everyone, I am back with more Mass Effect, I took a week off to think about how the characters are all gonna meet and I finally came up with how the Templesmith family meets Neema and to those who are here for the actions don't worry, I'll be adding some of those to this chapter too butnot so much next chapter will have more action then this one so bear with me since this is the first time I have ever wrote any fight scenes.**_

_**Anyways I don't talk much so let's get on to the story. **_

_**P.S Can I get some reviews :) I need to know how I am doing hehehe. **_

_**P.P.S thoughts are italicized it's something new that I incorporated into my story or at least new in my kind of writing since I use quotation marks for talking and thinking….. If that made no sense then blame my cat, he was the first one who read this and told me it was good, though I don't think a cat flipping its tail in your face classifies as good but who am I to judge.**_

_**P.P.P.S to those of you who were thinking "get a life" after you read the last message, I do have a life and no my cat is not my whole life. -_-**_

_Neema'Calon Nar Neema, Commander Thomas Templesmith, Lance Corporal John Templesmith_

_Illium_

_1337 hours_

_January 20, 2183_

_Nos Astra_

Neema sighed as she exited another store. After looking to get a job and being denied and called a suit rat at twelve stores, she felt like her pilgrimage was taking a turn for the worst. She only has 23 credits left out of the 1000 she received from her mother for her pilgrimage and that's not even enough for a nutrient paste, she wonders what her father and mother would say when they see her in this state…...knowing her parents probably be encouragement. Neema approached a bench and sat down and begin to silently plead to the ancestors for guidance and luck to complete her pilgrimage. She didn't notice that a turian and two batarians who were eyeing her with hatred and lust. She finished her prayers and set off toward another shop, hoping for her luck to increase and still oblivious to the men following her. She arrived at a small café called Nova's Eatery and approached the cashier. She noticed a human male in black and red armor with the words N7 on his breastplate standing by a balcony watching the people and looking out toward the market place while drinking some kind of brownish substance in a small cup. She averted her eyes and started toward the door, hoping that her luck would play out. When she entered the café, she immediately knew she wasn't welcome, every single pair of eyes turn toward her with undisguised hatred. She gulped and walked toward the cashier, wringing her hands as she went to the front counter.

"What do you want suit-rat?" Asked the sari waitress in disgust and she crossed her arms under her breasts and glared venomously at the quarian.

"I w-would l-like t-to apply for a job here." Said Neema and she slouched down as the Asari glare seems to increase tenfold. The Asari laughed and pointed toward the door.

"Get out of here suit-rat, we don't serve much less hired thieves and vagrants now get out before I call security. She pointed her finger once again at the door and Neema heartbroken and shamed, walked out the door, sadness, and despair was evident in her stance. She could hear laughing and insults being throw at her and tears started to form in her eyes. She started running full pelt with her only thought being to get out of here. Little did she know that the three men were still stalking her.

Thomas watched as John loses another match of Skyllian Five from the top of the balcony where he was standing. He shook his head and took another sip of his coffee. Coffee is a marine's best friend, although this type of coffee taste like that dextro wine he was dared to drink, minus the puking and trip to the hospital, of course he got John back for the dare by hacking his omni-tool so it played sex noises whenever he uses it, though it didn't feel like a hack, not when you password is _stephenisashiteater69,_ all it took was thinking down to John's level of thinking and "Voila" in you go. Thomas heard a commotion and turned around to watch a young quarian run out of the café where he got his shit-tasting coffee. Normally, he wouldn't mind intervening in showing racist jackasses why their kind is not welcome and a good use for target practice. What stopped him short was what looked like three potential rapists, all "stalking" toward their prey. If you call staring at their prey's ass as stalking then this galaxy has a sick sense of humor. The three men glared at Thomas and he looked back to the balcony, tapping his raikou pistol. He activated his omni-tool and sent a call to Veronica. She picked up a few seconds later.

"Hey Thomas, sorry I can't talk right now, Joseph and I are busy negotiating with this volus who charging us a ridiculous amount of credits for weapon mods so call me back in a few minutes ok? Ok bye." She hung up before he could say anything. Thomas turned off his omni-tool and drew out his raikou. He turned around and caught sight of his targets disappearing into an alley. He ran toward the alley with his pistol drawn and hid on the side of a building to the right of the entrance to the alley.

"Hello there quarian, we heard about your little problem and we would like to help." Judging from deep and rough voice, it had to be the turian. Thomas checked the mass accelerator on his raikou and his grenades. He only had two grenades…._TWO! Who the hell touched my grenades_! While he was silently seething at this prospect, he didn't hear the rest of the conversation but when he heard a synthesized scream which was quickly silenced and he rush forward into the alley.

Neema sat down and curled her body into a fetal position, her stomach growling and she felt light-headed from the hunger. She felt tears trail down her cheeks as she thought about how she would never return home to the fleet with her gift for the Vaetora's ship captain.

"Hello there quarian, we heard about your little problem and we would like to help." She looked up and saw a turian and two batarians smirking at her. She didn't like the look that the turian was giving her.

"C-Can I h-help y-you?" asked Neema and she watched as the batarians burst out laughing while the turian just smirk.

"Oh no quarian but we are going to help you by giving you 60,000 credits if you do us one favor." Said the turian with a sly tone and an ever increasing smirk on his face. Neema did not like where this was going but 60,000 credits is enough for one of those used freighters she was looking at earlier….. **NO!** She is supposed to finish her pilgrimage on her own not accept charity especially if it's from strangers she didn't know. She took a deep breath and hope this was a good decision.

"No"

"What?"

"I said no, I don't need charity and by the way you guys are looking at me, this "favor" is related to getting into my suit." Neema gave them a glare and turn around, walking away from the three bosh'tets. She then received a shove and fell to the ground, their hands started grabbing her and lifting her up and holding her by the arms.

"Feisty one are we? Ha that's how I like my women." The turian gave another smirk and cupped one of her breast. Neema tried to break free but the batarians held her tightly. She felt tears trail down her cheeks as she whispered good bye to her parents. **"At least I'll be with the ancestors." **Neema closed her eyes and waited for the horrors that were coming.

"I wonder what will kill you first….. The infection….or us…" the turian laughed and moved his hand toward her visor and Neema couldn't help but let out a scream which was quickly silence by the turian with a punch to the side of her head.

"FREEZE! Drop her and back away or I will shoot." She felt the batarians let her go and she dropped to the floor, curling into a ball and silently crying.

Thomas rushed in just in time to see the quarian being man-handled by the batarians and the turian reaching for her visor. Thomas growled and raised his pistol at the three rapists.

"FREEZE! Drop her and back away or I will shoot." He aimed the raikou at the turian and placed his finger on the trigger. The batarians dropped the quarian and she curled into a ball, Thomas turned his attention back to the turian and saw the smirk on his face.

"This isn't any of your concern….human…. now leave before anyone gets hurt."

"Let…her…go…now."

"And what you going to do, shoot me? Ha do you even know who I am?" Thomas glared at the turian as his smirk widen

.

"I am Telio Opinian, Pirate king of the Shadow pirate clan and if you don't leave right now, I'll cut off your balls and feed them to my varrens." The batarians laughed and Thomas caught a glimpsed of one of them reaching for a pistol. He fired at him and watched his head exploded. _Wow dumbass didn't even have a shield, pfft some pirate clan this lot is from._Thomas shields flickered as the other batarian fired his pistol and was rewarded with a bullet in the head. _The amount of dumbasses in this galaxy is surprising, what are the odds that two armed batarians wouldn't be wearing shields._Thomas thoughts were interrupted by a three-fingered fist connecting with his head. He staggered back and dropped his pistol which the turian picked up and aim at his head, smiling with confidences.

"Better luck next time huma-. " Thomas gave the turian a hammerfist and grabbed his head and kneed him in the face. The turian landed on the ground, dropped the pistol, and blue blood started seeping out of his mouth. He looked up and watched an armored foot connect with his forehead, causing him to lose consciousness.

"Don't mess with a N7, you piece of shit eating dino." Thomas cracked his neck and turned toward the quarian who was still curled on the ground crying. He placed a hand on her shoulder and she scooted away, whimpering.

"Ma'am, it's alright, the pirates are dead and they won't hurt you anymore." Said Thomas in a flat voice being careful not to show any emotion in his voice.

"Ma'am, it's alright, the pirates are dead and they won't hurt you anymore." A flat voice hit her audio receptors and Neema looked up to see a huge human male wearing jet black armor with the words N7 on his right chest plate kneeling in front of her. The male had dark black hair, and she guessed that when he stood up he would be about 6 feet 3 inches in height. Through his voice is flat, his eyes showed concern behind his emotionless shell. Neema guessed that something horrible happened in his life for him to try to hide his emotions. Neema continued to stare into his eyes and she felt a tingle run down her spine. She looked away and started analyzing this emotion. _ What is this? I just met him and plus it looks like he doesn't even have a soul. Foolish girl, he just saved your life and his eyes show his emotions. _Deep in her internal musing,Neema didn't notice the two asari police officers toward her and the N7.

"Hands up where we can see them suit rat." Demanded a voice that forced Neema out of her thoughts and stared in fear at two M7 Lancers aimed at her head. She was about to raise her hand when the N7 stepped in front of her and blocked her from the lancers' line of sight.

"Officers, there is an explanation for all of this." The N7 flat voice had a steel edge to it that Neema caught but the officers were clueless to it. One of the asari gave her a sneer and looked at the N7, batting her eyelashes. Neema noted that she was pretty but her mother could defeat her in that contest any day.

"Oh we know big boy." She gave him a grin and Neema looked at her with disgust. _Who does that bosh'tet think she is? Officers don't flirt with victims or suspects….. Unless…. Oh no. _Neema grabbed the N7 right arm and turned him around, he looked at her with curiosity and Neema's fingers started dancing together at her waist.

"Human, how about my colleague takes the quarian to be detained and we can go out to dinner…. My treat." The asari gave him a winning and started walking towards him, swinging her hips while her colleague lowered her rifle.

The N7 crossed his arms and replied in a flat tone, "Seducing me isn't going to work, now I suggest you take this turian and get him detain and let me and my…friend go before I report this to your superior." The asari and her colleague looked at him in shock and glared at him.

"What's this? A human protecting a filthy suit-rat? Fine, but if I catch you making any more trouble, I'll haul your ass in and make sure you don't see the light of day and another pretty woman for the rest of your short life." The N7 snorted and grabbed Neema's arm, leading her out of the alley and toward the small café where she was at earlier. When they entered, the asari waitress looked at Neema in surprised but didn't protest when she saw a big, armored human male leading her.

"Ma'am sit down and I'll get you some food." The N7 started toward the front counter and Neema walked toward a booth in the back corner and sat down, wringing her fingers at the stares she was receiving from the other patrons, and let her thoughts wonder.

_To think that at the start of my day, I was desperately trying to get a job and find my pilgrimage gift and now later in the afternoon I was rejected a job thirteen times and almost raped by three pirate members and recruited by an alliance soldier who is also a N7 badass…. He has nice arms too…. And a dreamy face…. Wait what am I doing? He just met me and I already have a crush on him….. He did save my life and he's not bad to look at… no, he will probably turn me loose and I'll be back on the streets with no money or a job….. Then why is he buying you food you foolish girl….. Wait, how does he know that I am even hungry, I didn't give him any indication that I was hungry? _Neema looked up when three tube of nutrient paste that were pushed towards her and that the N7 was staring at her with his arms crossed and a cup of that brownish substance in his hand.

"Ma'am, I know you're hungry because your stomach was rumbling like an angry vorcha while I was leading you here." He took a small sip of his cup. "So dig in while it's hot or cold….whatever temperature that tube of pastes is radiating." He took another sip and Neema grabbed a tube and plugged it into her vocalizer and started eating. She continues to stare at the N7 and was surprised that she didn't know his name.

She took out her tube of paste before she spoke. "I am sorry, where are my manners, I am Neema'Calon Nar Neema." She waited for him to laugh at her name but he just stared at her impassively, causing her to be a little nervous. "M-may I asked who you are?" The N7 continued to stare at her and she started playing with her fingers but stopped when she noticed his smile.

"Nice to meet you Neema my name is Commander Thomas Templesmith, Alliance Navy." Thomas gave her another smile and she felt herself blush, thankful that she was wearing a mask.

Thomas continued to stare at Neema but stopped when he noticed that he was doing it. _What am I doing? She just a friend, plus I only met her ten minutes ago. Well…. She is not bad to look at and her eyes are intriguing… NO! I will not let this become another Becky. I'll just buy her some more food and send her on her way….yeah so she can be rape by the next group of dickheads that sees her, you stupid dumbass. Fine I'll ask her if she wants to tag along with me…. At least until I can get her somewhere safe._ Thomas watched Neema finish the first tube and grabbed another one and started to eat. _Sigh; alright she coming with me, I am sure Joseph could use another engineer. Oh and I also got to buy her a weapon and myself too, seeing that I lost my pistol back in that alley._ Thomas thoughts were interrupted when a turian walked past and gave a Neema a glare.

He gave a snorted and said some words that made Thomas's right hand twitched toward his empty metallic holster. "What are you doing here suit-rat; this place doesn't serve your kind. Get out of here you filthy peasant." Neema sank deeper into her seat and lowered her head.

Thomas snorted and gave him a snarky reply. "Quit insulting yourself dino and get out of my face before I kick your ass." The turian turned his glare toward Thomas and gave him a sneer.

"What's this? The suit-rat found herself a boyfriend? How does it feel to not be able to fuck your girlfriend primate?"

"I dunno, how does it feel to only be able to fuck your mom?"

"What did you say!?"

"You heard me dino." Thomas raised his cup to take another sip of his coffee but the turian smacked it out of his hand, spilling it all over Thomas's face.

"You gonna apologize primate? Or I will smash your face in?" Thomas wiped the coffee from his eyes and gave him a cold smile. "What so funny primate?" the turian cracked his knuckles, apparently having no idea on what the words 'N7' on Thomas's chest plate means. Thomas stood up and cracked his knuckles too, the other patrons all stopped what they were doing and looked at the scene unfolding in front of them and the asari waitress hid behind the counter.

"Hey Thomas there you are." Shouted a voice from the front entrance, Thomas looked over and saw John walking up to them, grinning, but his smile didn't reach his eyes and he was sizing up the turian. The turian, to his credit, knew he was outnumbered so he started walking away but not before he got out the last word.

"You're lucky primate, next time your friend won't be here to protect you and the suit-rat." Thomas continued to give him a cold smile while John growled and tapped his holster. The turian bolted when he saw the weapon, causing John to laugh.

John turned back to Thomas, "Who the hell was that guy? Eh who cares, anyways little brother, what have you been up? Veronica was about to burst a bubble when you wouldn't answer your omni-tool and what's a suit-rat?" Thomas smiled and patted John on the back, obvious to his shocked expression. _Wait? Did Thomas just pat me on the back? Holy shit he hasn't express this much emotion since he was dumped by that cold-heart sack of shit two years ago. Veronica's has to hear about this new turn of events._

"While you were busy losing your credits to a con man, I was busy recusing a young woman from rapists and buying her lunch since her stomach was making noises when I was leading her here. Oh and do you have a spare pistol?" Thomas sheepishly looked down and gave a small kick with his right foot. "I kinda lost it in an alley.

John shook his head and started laughing, "And you're complaining about my gambling problems when you can't even keep track of your weapons." John's whole body shook with mirth and he gave Thomas a slap on the back.

"Shut up, I have a good reason to lose my pistol"

"No you don't." He chuckled, "you are always supposed to remember your weapons." John wiped tears from his eyes and shook his head. "I wonder what our old drill instructor will say." John noticed a quarian sitting behind Thomas and looking at them with curiosity. "Hey Thomas, I think that quarian is checking you out." Thomas started laughing and punched John on the shoulder.

"That's the woman that I saved, you dumb sack of shit." John's laughter joined Thomas's, obvious to the other patrons who were looking at them like they were some kind of crazy circus.

Thomas took a deep breath and wiped his eyes before speaking, "Ok, how about we go meet up with Veronica and everyone else before I get another lecture on 'attendance' and what to do when I get a call." John and Thomas both started heading for the door before Thomas turned back around to where Neema was quietly sitting playing with her fingers. "Hey Neema, you coming? Or would you rather sit there and twiddle your thumbs." He gave Neema a smile and beckoned her to follow them while John scratched his head in confusion. Neema got up and walked toward the N7 operative and his brother, she continued to play with her fingers.

"Why do you twiddle your thumbs a lot…. Eh what's her name again Thomas?" John was still scratching his head as they head out of the café.

Thomas gave John a blank look and shook his head, "John… did you really finish high school or was that diploma a copy from Stephen's?" John shouts of protest fell on deaf ears. "Her name is Neema'Calon Nar Neema." John snickered when he heard her name repeated twice but shut up and raised his hand in an 'I surrender' pose when Thomas gave him a glare. Neema to her credited just gave John a blank look and turn her head away from him walking stiffly ahead.

"Nice going John, you pissed off another woman. What's the count this time? One? Two? Thirty-five?" Thomas smirked and ran up ahead to where Neema was still stiffly walking away from them, leaving John with his mouth open and a bruised ego.

John watched the two of them walk side by side, chatting, and couldn't help smile at how his little brother was becoming the young man he was two years ago…..minus the smartass attitude and the hurtful jokes… _aw who am I kidding, I have heard much worst from Veronica and Stephen. Also, Thomas is right….. Those marines sure know how to handle my __**awesome**__ comments and jokes… granted I don't think they were laughing with me but at me… shit I am falling behind. _John ran toward the two….lovebirds and continued to smile at them as they walked toward the marketplace.

_Nos Astra Marketplace, Illium_

_1420 hours_

_January 20, 2183_

_Commander Thomas Templesmith, 1__st__ Lieutenant Veronica Templesmith, Master Sergeant Stephen Templesmith, Lance Corporal John Templesmith, Rear Admiral Joseph Templesmith_

Thomas steered his gaze away from the weapon shop and walked toward the diner where he was meeting his siblings. John was already there since he didn't stop to admire the Katana shotguns, M7- Lancer assault rifles, and Raikou pistols. _Probably just buy two pistols, most of my weapons are on the ship and I do have some spares…ok maybe a lot of spares and payday should be coming in two days, lord knows that John needs it._ Thomas thoughts wondered back to his new quarian friend. _I wonder if Joseph needs another engineer because I can't toss her out on the streets again…..not with that pirate…. Excuse me "pirate" gang lurking about….. If Joseph says no then I'll hack his omni-tool and make it play elcor porn whenever he turns it on…. Yeah that's exactly what I'll do but first need to ask her if she wants to come with us._

Thomas turned back to where Neema was silently following him, continuing to lay with her fingers. _Hmmmm she has a huge nervous habit….. I wonder if we can change that by taking her to that club on the Citadel, what was it called again?….. Oh yeah Flux that's the place… Wait why am I thinking about her….. Well her nervous habit is adorable and that suit looks nice on her… dam do I have a crush on her or am I just a pervert….. I don't like the latter so I'll go with the first one… I wonder if it will work, I mean she is dextro and I am levo…..No I am done with love, protecting citizens is what I am good at now, I will stay professional and help her with combat training…..it looks like she will need it, Ok let's go buy her that weapon and John can tell Veronica where I am._

"Ma'am what is your weapon specification?" Neema looked at her enviro boot and gave a small kick with her left foot. Thomas fought down a smile that was threatening to break forth and waited patiently for her answer.

"W-well I am g-good with pistols and I have medical training from my mother." Thomas gave her a small nod and started walking back towards the weapon shop he saw earlier, the Quarian trailing quickly behind him.

Thomas noticed all the looks that were being aimed at Neema from the other council races, mostly the volus and asari. _Racist bigots, I thought we humans were racists but these aliens are just as bad as us._ Some of the turians and asari walked up to him and warned him there was a quarian following him but he just either stared at them till they back off or barreled through them.

They entered the weapons shop and immediately headed for the section with two rows of pistols on it, ignoring the turian clerk who was eyeing them but trained his sights on Neema the most.

"Do you want a Raikou? They are my favorite and they pack a punch."

"You don't need to spend credits on me; I have my own credits….."

"And how much is that?"

"…..43 credits." Neema whispered and starting playing with her fingers again. Thomas couldn't help but smile at her and grabbed two raikou and walked to the turian clerk. He placed the pistols on the counter and turned on his omni-tool.

"How much credits for both of these?"

"Each one is four thousand credits but I'll give you a discount if you introduce me to the suit-rat over there." Thomas gave him a cold smile and paid eight thousand credits. He grabbed both of the pistols and walked back toward Neema who was busy looking at omni-tool models. She turned around as he walked up to her and handed her a pistol. She stared down at the pistol and Thomas took a looked at the omni-tool models. _Hmmmmmmm...a Nexus would do nicely for her. _He grabbed the Nexus and proceeds back to the clerk. The clerk barely gave him a glance and sent him the price via omni-tool. He paid the price and went back to Neema holstered in her metallic holster and was staring at him and the omni-tool, her eyes sparkling, and she tilted her head to one side. Thomas gave her a confused look but handed her the omni-tool which she strapped into her arm. She looked up at him and tilted her head again. Thomas saw her eyes sparkled and finally figured out that she was smiling, He returned her smile. She suddenly walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him. Thomas tensed up for a few moments but gave in and wrapped his arms around her.

"No one has helped me so far on my pilgrimage and I thought I was alone outside of the fleet but you showed me kindness and compassion when I needed it most." Neema pulled away but stayed within arm's reach, "I know that there is nothing that I have that can ever repay you for your kindness." Thomas smiled and grabbed her hand.

"No need to thank me for something that was purposely given to you." Neema was about to protest but Thomas raised his right hand. "Besides, I was wondering if you would like to accompany me on my ship, we are in need of another good engineer."

Neema gave him a confused look, "How do you know that I am an engineer?"

"Aren't all quarians good with technology?" Thomas asked with a grin.

"Yes, but how do you know? The other races think we are beggars and vagrants."

"Oh we had an optional course to learn about the other races while I was training to be a N2. Asari are like the Roman Empire back on earth. They think they are the apex species of the galaxy just because they discovered spaceflight first. Turians well it's hard to tell what they are like. Ambitious, militarists, and biggest fleet in the galaxy…..well behind you guys since you have fifty thousand ships. Anyways, I guess they would be like Nazi Germany in 1931…. And I am boring you with history" Neema smiled as Thomas's rabbling.

"No it's nice to see that another person who isn't quarian knows about our history even though it barely covers anything." Stated Neema and she giggled when Thomas threw her a face of mock hurt. She didn't know what to make of this new emotion that was surging through her body. Before she could find out what this emotion was, she saw Thomas tense up and un-holstered his new weapon. She turned around and saw a band of twenty men armed to the teeth entered the store, twelve turians, four asari, and four salarians. She fingered her newly bought pistol, afraid of using it, but the armed party just went up to the clerk and started negotiating a price on some new assault rifles.

Neema mentally sighed with relief when Thomas collapsed his pistol into his metallic holster.

"So, do you want to head back to where my siblings should be?" asked Thomas and started walking toward the entrance when Neema gave him a nod. Neema followed him, smiling as she walked next to him. Her smile grew wider as she watched Thomas glared or barreled through more people who came up to warn him about her. They turned a corner and walked into a broken down and shady place of the market.

As they were walking, they passed a group of salarians and a turian lounging about by a closed down store.

"You know, this marketplace has some shady areas. You think that since this is Illium they would have a lot more credits to repair most of the damage." Stated Thomas and Neema nodded. "Come on let's get to the restaurant, I bet they are already eating without us."

They increase their pace and came close to the gang of aliens, the turian saw them and started approaching them, a swagger in his steps, flanked by two of the salarians. Thomas gave a sigh as they approach.

"You got to be kidding me, another gang of idiots." Neema giggled and Thomas gave her a small smile, which quickly disappeared as the turian stopped in front of them.

"I am Gallus Pateeno and if you want to pass then pay up the fee." Thomas rolled his eyes and Gallus shot him a glare and smiled at Neema, causing her to shudder.

Thomas gave him a grin which caused the turian to curl his talons into a fist. "What's the fee little dino?" Gallus's glare intensified and he took a menacing step toward Thomas, who in turn tapped his pistol.

Gallus took a stepped back and behind his colleagues before clearing his throat and answering. "It is 50 credits but since you insulted me and I don't like your attitude, plus there is a suit-rat with you, I say the fee comes to a total of 30,000 credits. You can send it to my account via your omni-tool." Thomas started laughing outright when he heard the final price. "What's so funny, human?"

Thomas took a deep breath and slowed his laughing, Neema stepped a little closer to him when she saw the other salarians approaching them. "You seriously think I'll pay you that much? You'll probably better off with the 50 credits." Gallus smiled, which caused Thomas to stop laughing and tense up. "What's so funny?"

Gallus smiled intensify and he turned his stare toward the young quarian hiding behind Thomas. Thomas stepped in front of her and took out his pistol. _What am I doing? I barely know her…. No she my…friend and I don't abandon my friends so let's see these idiots try to touch her…I'll tear them apart. _With renewed confidence, Thomas pointed the pistol at Gallus.

"Back away if you value your life Gall-", a gunshot echoed behind him and Thomas felt a bullet hit him in the shoulder, completely dislocating it and knocking him to the ground. _Shit sniper….He has a widow… get up Thomas…. Get up. _Thomas tried to get on his feet but stagger and collapse on the ground. He felt a hand on his back and fore arm, lifting him up into a standing position. Thomas leaned his body against his helper and turn to see who it was.

He gave a surprised huff when he saw Neema supporting him and pointing her pistol straight at Gallus, who in turned just smiled and gave a little wave of his hand. Thomas heard guns clicking behind him and saw the salarians pull out pistols and SMGs in front of him and pointing at them. _Shit! We are surrounded…..These guys are military trained….. Therefore not a gang of idiots…fuck me._ Thomas gave a groan as he tried to activate his omni-tool but heard the sound of a sniper firing. On instinct alone, he elbowed Neema out of the way before the bullet entered his stomach, knocking him to the ground again. He heard a synthized scream which was quickly cut off and he turned his head to watch Neema fall limply to the ground. _Oh god….I have failed._

"Don't worry human, the suit-rat isn't dead just unconscious, now I believe I owe you something." Thomas felt an armored boot connect with his head, knocking him unconscious.

Telio smirked as he smashed his boot on the human's head, knocking him unconscious, and turned around to Gallus who was standing in front of his salarians henchmen, smirking at the bodies on the ground.

"Thanks for the help Gallus, this human is going to know the word pain once I am through with him." Telio opened his omni-tool and sent Gallus 60,000 credits. "Pleasure doing business with you."

"The pleasure is all mine and if you just want the human I'll take the quarian off your hands, been so long since I had one of those." Telio shook his head and Gallus shrugged then walked away with his salarian cronies.

Telio watched him till he was out of earshot and keyed his omni-tool. "I want a shuttle to my location now; we have the packages and need pickup." The turian on the other end sent his acknowledge and Telio walked away with his armored squad who were in the weapon shop that the human and his quarian pet were in. _I'll probably just kill the suit-rat in front of him….. Hmmm I think I'll do it slowly….. Taking off her mask should kill her slowly…. Yes that's a perfect plan. _Telio smiled at his plan and walked toward the shuttle that was landing.

**A/N: Yes Yes a cliffhanger, I am so evil but hey don't worry the next chapter should have the conclusion to this here cliffhanger. Also I got no reviews the last chapters so please review so I know what I am doing right and what I need to improve.**

**Also, big thanks to Philip Hinkle my beta, without his critical eye, I would have many errors in my chapters.**

**Have a nice day and one more time, REVIEW PLEASE**

**~ Ghostprone52**


End file.
